Desafío de amor
by JazlynHouria
Summary: Sasuke capitán del cuerpo de bomberos. Sakura encargada general del hospital de Konoha. Ellos están pasando por un momento complicado dentro de su matrimonio, sin saber que es lo que va mal. Todo cambia cuando cae en manos de Sasuke el libro 'Desafío de Amor' que su propio padre escribió. ¿Estará dispuesto a tomar el desafío? ¿O dejara morir su matrimonio? **LEER ADVERTENCIAS
1. Día o - parte 1

Hola! Soy Soraya =D Y les traigo mi primera historia =D =D

Antes que todo o antes que nada, les dejo unas advertencias sobre la misma:

1- La historia no es 100% mía. Esta basada en una pelicula (L s que saben que pelicula es me lo pueden decir en un msj y luego les dedico capitulos XD) Por lo cual, hay muchas escenas que van a ser bastante *iguales* a la pelicula y luego van a haber capitulos que serán completamente míos. Aclaro esto para que no me anden acusando de plagio jajaja

2- La portada tiene una imagen de SakuraYeah... También lo digo por si las dudas, soy un tronco dibujando (si no revisen mi carpeta de arte)

3- Sean pacientes con el Fic y no esperen. Esperen a ver que pasa y que rumbo toman las cosas. Se porque se los digo jaja

4- Y por si las dudas: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen... nada me pertenece -_-

5- La historia está publicada en Wattpad.

Ahora si =D Les dejo con la historia. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos al final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Aquellos que rompen las reglas son _escoria_ , pero aquellos que _abandonan a sus amigos son peor_ que la _escoria, Sai_.

–Pero… creí haber escuchado que alguien pedía ayuda…

–No debías hacerte el héroe. Pusiste en peligro a tus compañeros por culpa de una estupidez. Los gritos venían de afuera, y en todo caso debiste avisar lo que harías. Debes disculparte con Sasori.

–Lo haré, capitán.

Sasuke suspiró.

Él era el capitán del cuerpo de bomberos de Konoha. Era un trabajo que realmente le gustaba. Su paga tal vez no era la mejor pero él ahorraba gran parte de el para comprarse una nueva camioneta, a pesar de que Sakura no estuviese del todo de acuerdo.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Se había girado demasiado rápido y no vio que Suigetsu estaba allí por lo que se lo llevó puesto.

–Disculpe Dr. Hozuki, no le vi. – Dijo apenada.

–Solo dime Suigetsu, Sakura.

–Pues, Suigetsu, discúlpame por casi atropellarte. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hazlo cuando quieras, querida. Fue un gusto verte.

–Lo mismo digo. Emm… se me hace tarde. Te veo luego.

Sakura se apresuró a la salida. No se sentía cómoda al 100% tratando con hombres, más si no los conocía del todo. Él era un doctor nuevo en el hospital y ella la encargada general.

Su padre sufría de una enfermedad ocular que poco a poco le comía la vista y solo una operación lo podía salvar de quedar ciego. Pero la cirugía sería muy costosa y el seguro médico no la cubría. Ella trataba de ayudarlos como podía pero no era suficiente. Ya había abierto una cuenta para pagar la intervención aun sabiendo que al ritmo que depositaba dinero terminaría de pagar dentro de unos 3 años y tal vez para ese entonces fuera demasiado tarde. No se rendía, al fin y al cabo era su padre.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe por lo que supuse que Sasuke había llegado.

Yo estaba en la cocina lavando los platos que había utilizado para el desayuno.

Bueno… desayuno… para la sopa instantánea, mejor dicho. La ultima sopa instantánea para ser más específicos todavía.

Escuché sus pasos por la entrada y luego entrar en la cocina/comedor. Luego abrir y cerrarse algunos cajones, alacenas, la heladera y finalmente el comentario de siempre.

– Has desayunado… ¿No me has dejado nada? – pregunta con la voz llena de fastidio.

–No sabía que vendrías a casa hoy. – respondí de manera indiferente. – Era la última sopa.

–¿Y no tienes pensado ir de compras? – dijo mientras seguía azotando puertas y cajones.

– Trabajas 24 horas y descansas 48. ¿No crees que tienes más tiempo que para hacer compras?

–Solo hice una pregunta. No es para que te pongas agresiva. Aunque bien podrías haberme dejado algo.

– ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que hoy vendrías? Nunca me dices nada. Solo llegas y solo te vas. No me dices nada. – Sakura se empezaba irritar. Su marido podría ser bastante cínico cuando quería.

–¿Acaso te hice algo al pasar por la puerta?

–No puedes pretender que trabaje todo el día y hagas las compras, Sasuke, mientras tú estás en casa y miras basura en internet y sueñas con tu bendita camioneta. – Se sentía al borde de la locura ante su actitud.

–Tu elegiste trabajar a tiempo completo, no yo. A sí que no te quejes conmigo. – Sasuke se ponía a la defensiva ante su esposa.

–¡Necesitamos el dinero, Sasuke! Más ahora que decides poner casi todo lo que ganas en un coche nuevo e innecesario. Tienes 24 mil dólares ahorrados y hay cosas en la casa que se caen a pedazos.

–¿Cómo qué? – preguntó azotando la puerta de la heladera nuevamente.

–Hay que pintar el fondo, arreglar el jardín y hacer un pequeño galpón en el patio para poder guardar algunas cosas.

–Esas no son necesidades, son preferencias. Si quieres hacer eso con tu dinero, hazlo. He ahorrado por años, Sakura. No voy a claudicar ahora.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el portazo en la puerta principal. Sakura se ya no estaba.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Era increíble. Simplemente increíble No podía creer lo necia que podía ser su mujer cuando quería. ¿Por qué ella no podía entenderle? ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Empezaba a sobre exigirse en el gimnasio bajo la mirada de Naruto que había parado hacía unos minutos para tomar agua y sorprenderse por la frustración de su amigo.

Sasuke freno con las pesas al darse cuenta.

–Es irreal que me respeten en todos lados menos en mi propia casa. Esto no tiene caso. – Comentó mientras se secaba con la toalla.

–me ha pasado. Y sé que es difícil. Solo que entendí que no era un matrimonio roto. No sabía hacerlo funcionar.

Sasuke se quedó en PockerFace. Naruto lo notó y siguió hablando.

–La caminadora funciona. Pero si tú no la sabes usar no sirve de nada. ¿Me explico?

El pelinegro lo pensó unos instantes.

–¿Insinúas que necesitamos terapia? Porque si es eso te diré que no pienso hablar con alguien que no conozco sobre problemas que no le concierne.

Para Naruto Sakura era como su pequeña hermana. La conocía muy bien y sabía que a veces podía ser un poco agresiva, pero al fin y al cabo era como su hermanita. Y Sasuke como su hermano. Los quería a ambos y deseaba que encontraran una solución a su problema.

–Entiendo que tal vez Sakura no te respete, pero una mujer es como una rosa. Si la cuidas florece. Si no lo haces se marchita.

¿Naruto había dicho eso? ¿El Dobe había dicho eso? ¿Seguro que era él?

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–De la terapia – Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota que se borró cuando su amigo le tiró su toalla mojada en la cara.

–¡Sasuke–teme! Eres un asqueroso.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Genial, otra vez en casa luego del entrenamiento y lo único que encontraba era una caja vacía de pizza. Y ¿Ese aroma? Buscó con la mirada para saber de dónde venía el olor. Una vela aromática. De vainilla. Asquerosamente duce. Rápidamente la apagó y comenzó a buscar algo para comer.

–Oye… ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Sakura un poco ofendida al entrar a la cocina.

–Busco algo para comer... Veo que no me dejaste pizza. – Respondía el pelinegro con fastidio.

–Enciende la vela. Me gusta como huele. – Reprendió Sakura.

–A mí no. ¿Me guardaste algo de comer?

–Pensé que cenarías con Naruto. – Dijo bastante apenada. Y es que las últimas veces que ellos habían salido terminaban comiendo juntos.

Recordaba las veces que lo esperó con la comida preparada y el simplemente rechazándola porque ya había cenado. Se había cansado de eso por lo que había dejado de esperarle. Aun así sintió culpa.

–No se te ocurrió que si hay dos personas viviendo bajo un mismo techo, ambas deben comer. – A la bosta con la culpa que había sentido. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?

–Si hablaras conmigo tal vez tendría algo para ti, pero no lo haces, Sasuke. – respondió con dientes apretados.

Con un ultimó portazo de una alacena se acercó a ella.

–¿Por qué eres tan molesta, Sakura? – escupió las palabras. Y a ella le volvía a doler. Esas palabras le volvían a doler como la primera vez que se la dijo.

–Debo cargar con todo en esta casa, si no te has dado cuenta, porque al parecer aquí no vive un hombre. – dijo en un ataque directo al autoestima del pelinegro. – te jactas de nada. No haces aportes a la casa prácticamente. ¡Debo trabajar para pagar tus cuentas! ¿Quién saca adelante esta casa? Yo ¿Quién lava tu ropa? Yo ¿Quién compra la comida? Yo… Sin contar con que ayudo a mis padres. ¿Y no puedes dejar de pensar en ti por un maldito minuto?

–¿Crees que no tengo presiones? ¿Qué me gusta tener que correr tras accidentes, incendios? ¿Tener que sacar gente muerta de ellos? Noticia de última hora, querida. ¡No lo hago por gusto!

–¡¿Y qué haces cuando estás aquí?! Estar todo el día con la tele y en Internet. ¿Sabes? Si ver toda esa porquería te hace bien, no hay problema. Pero no competiré con eso.

La pelirrosa estaba furiosa. Demasiado furiosa. Llevaban meses… años en ese estado y siendo sinceros, ella no aguantaba más. Estaba llegando a sus límites.

–¡Son cosas que tú no me darás! – dijo el pelinegro con ira.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

–Definitivamente. ¡Porque te importa solo tu estúpida camioneta, mucho más de lo que yo podría interesarte!

Esa mujer solo lograba sacarle de las casillas ¿Qué no entendía el concepto de respeto?

–¡Cállate, estúpida! ¡Irrespetuosa! ¡Malagradecida! ¡Egoísta! ¡Maldita molestia! – escupió las palabras con fiereza haciendo que calaran en lo más profundo de su esposa.

–Yo no soy egoísta. – dijo Sakura en un susurro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el susto. Sasuke no solía gritarle. Y menos hacer gestos bruscos que pudiesen lastimarla, pero hoy era diferente.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres egoísta?! Ya me tienes harto. No eres más que una molestia para mí.

Sasuke ya la había acorralado con una pared y no dejaba de gritar acerca de la falta de respeto de ella hacia él.

–¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Si no puedes respetarme ¿Cuál es el punto de este matrimonio?

Sakura no podía parar las lágrimas de miedo que rodaban por sus mejillas. Iban más allá de ella, no las podía controlar. Estaba asustada. Él vio su mirada y se alejó de ella.

–Basta. – logró decir entre lágrimas. – Ya no quiero esto, Sasuke.

–¡Si es lo que quieres! ¡Por mi está bien! – Le volvió a gritar para luego salir al patio dejando a una Sakura destrozada, llorando en el piso de la cocina.

El pelinegro necesitaba descargar su frustración con algo. Y lo único que encontró fue un bote de basura que pateo una y otra vez hasta sentirse observado. Se giró bruscamente encontrándose con la atónita mirada de su vecino Kakashi.

–Buenas noches, Hatake. – Saludo Sasuke tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

–Hola… – respondió él con los ojos como platos y con la bolsa de basura en la mano.

Sakura subió a su cuarto y arrojó su anillo de casada en uno de los cajones de ropa y se acostó sin dejar de sentir rabia e impotencia por la situación que había vivido. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Ahora solo quedaba empezar los trámites de divorcio.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sakura había decidido salir con algunas amigas del hospital. Debía despejar su mente.

–Tienes razón querida. Debes terminar con esa relación – Dijo Temari.

–Él no te merece, cariño. – apoyó Ino. – Un hombre es el héroe de su esposa antes que nada o no es un hombre.

–¿Tienes donde quedarte? – preguntó Hinata

–Decidí que será él quien se irá. Él es el problema.

–Así se hablar, Sakura. – Acotó Ino. – Defiende tu territorio. Que aprenda a respetarte.

–Es que debe darse cuenta. – ¡Nuestro matrimonio casi nunca fue bueno! Hemos tenido muchísimos problemas. Y el seguramente cree que si lo fue. ¡Él es tan insensible! No le importa como estoy, como me siento. Parece que no figuro. ¡No me escucha nunca! Aunque se lo diga un millón de veces. ¡Me vuelve loca! ¡Somos incompatibles!

Normalmente podía escuchar las voces de Naruto y Hinata al otro lado del camión de bomberos. Ellos parecían un matrimonio feliz. ¿Por qué el suyo no podía ser igual?

–El problema es el respeto. Ella no lo tiene conmigo. Por eso falla nuestro matrimonio. – Descargaba sus molestias con Naruto. – Habíamos estado bien hasta este año. Ahora, de un día al otro se pone histérica.

–¿Crees que eso pasa así? ¿De la nada?

–¡No sé qué pensar! No le entiendo. Está sensible por todo. Y luego empieza a molestarme diciendo que no le presto atención o no la escucho… o algo de eso… Me vuelve loco. ¡Somos incompatibles!

–¿Crees que está en el punto de no retorno? – Naruto no podía sentirse más preocupado por sus amigos. Pero también sabía que no debía meterse.

–Ya estamos en ese punto, dobe.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Final de la primera parte del día cero. ¿Que dicen? ¿Sigo? ¿mejor me dedico a otra cosa?

Jajajaja Espero sus comentarios =D

Los quiero y nos leemos pronto =D


	2. Día o - parte 2

El teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Atendió con pesar.

–Hola... No creo papá... Supongo que lo nuestro ya es historia... Terminó...dijo que quería separarse... claro que puedes venir... tengo que colgar... – dijo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. Una emergencia le llamaba.

Le había comentado a su padre de la situación ya que consciente o inconscientemente esperaba que le diese alguna esperanza para salir adelante. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones... Ella había dejado en claro que ya no quería más nada, y él no podría luchar contra eso si ella estaba determinada a separarse. Solo le quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba.

Bajo a toda velocidad para encontrarse a todos sus compañeros preparándose con la misma intensidad para salir cuanto antes.

Subieron a los camiones y encendieron las alarmas para ir hacía el accidente que le habían informado. No era demasiado lejos a los pocos minutos podían ver cómo la gente empezaba a agolparse en el lugar. Colisión entre dos vehículos. Uno de ellos sobre las vías. Y lo más importante, gente atrapada.

Sasuke se apresuró a dar órdenes sobre cómo actuar y advertir a Sai que esta vez se quedara con él. No quería otro incidente. También pidió al central que avisara al ferrocarril sobre el accidente para que parara su marcha.

Al legar indicó a Sasori que viese a los integrantes del otro vehículo y a Gaara y Deidara que trajese las cosas necesarias para sacar a las personas atrapadas. Se acercó al coche y vio a dos chicas adentro, una estaba lastimada y el frente abollado de su coche la estaba lastimando aún más y no dejaba de llorar y pedir ayuda mientras la otra estaba inconsciente.

Le pidió a Sai que registre a la chica inconsciente.

Esos momentos los consideraba los más fuertes de su trabajo. El tener que tranquilizar a una persona que se siente al borde de la muerte. No era fácil.

La joven no paraba de llorar pidiendo ayuda y que no la dejasen morir allí.

Gaara y Deidara se acercaron con lo necesario y Naruto informó haber revisado si el coche goteaba combustible. Todo era bastante simple y no sería complicado sacarlas de allí. Todo cambió con un sonido.

–Capitán – llamó Naruto preocupado. – el tren.

El pelinegro apresuró su comunicador para hablar al central y ''pedir explicaciones''

–Lo sentimos, pero no podemos contactarnos con ferrocarriles. – dijo la voz al otro lado.

–¡No hay tiempo! Debemos sacarlo fuera de la vía – indicó a sus hombres – ¡Rápido!

Y entonces lo único que quedaba era la fuerza humana para sacar ese coche de ahí. La chica empezaba a gritar con más desesperación. Todos se acercaron y agarraron de algún punto que pareciese fijo en el destartalado coche para moverlo. Estaba trabado y una de las ruedas no estaba en su sitio solo quedaba levantarlo para sacarlo de ahí. Pero ¡No había tiempo para tirar de él con el camión! La gente empezaba a desesperarse al ver la situación.

–¡Capitán, no hay tiempo, debemos levantarlo! – aseguró Naruto.

Pero su fuerza no era suficiente. El sonido el ferrocarril se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y se empezaba a advertir a unos 500 metros.

–¡uno, dos, tres, tiren!

La gente comenzaba a gritar y solo unos pocos corajudos se saltaron la barrera de seguridad hecha por la policía que minutos antes había llegado para ayudar a los bomberos.

400 metros.

–¡uno, dos, tres, tiren!

300 metros.

–¡uno, dos, tres, tiren!

250 metros.

–¡uno, dos, tres, tiren!

150 metros. Solo faltaba un poco...

–¡uno, dos, tres, tiren!

–¡Ahhhhhhhhg! – Se escuchó el grito de Naruto. Él era el que estaba en la posición más vulnerable... básicamente sobre la vía del tren. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía él temiendo lo peor. Vieron su casco salir volando al chocar contra el tren y una de las personas que fue a ayudar lo jaló hacia él por instinto.

El ferrocarril, comenzaba a disminuir su marcha, pero había estado realmente cerca.

Naruto había sentido la consistencia de aquel tren casi chocar contra él. Sintió el roce sobre su uniforme y como le sacó el casco. Es que nunca se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte. Y eso que lo había estado con anterioridad. Sentía que a pesar del bullicio la gente podría oír los latidos de su corazón.

Podía sentir sus ojos arder y las ganas de llorar, no sabía si de miedo o felicidad, o tal vez ambas. Pero no podía ser débil ahora, aún había dos chicas que sacar del coche y se unió con manos temblorosas a sus compañeros.

Ya pasado lo pero se alejó del grupo para sentarse en el pasto y liberarse de una vez. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes corrían en sus mejillas y solo un pensamiento cruzaba en su cabeza.

–Gracias, Dios. – susurró mientras esperaba que su corazón se tranquilizara. – Gracias.

–¿Estás bien? – se acercó Sasuke

– Solo... necesito un minuto.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le entregó el su casco.

–He roto el record de lo cerca que he estado de morir.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer. – pidió el pelinegro con media sonrisa. Naruto también sonrió, pero pronto cambió su expresión confundiendo a su amigo.

–¡No le digas nada a Hinata! ¡Me matará si se entera! Y no sobreviví para morir en manos de ella. No sería justo.

–Tranquilo, no diré nada. – dijo rodando los ojos. Naruto volvía a estar bien.

Volvieron a la estación y Sai estaba más pálido que nunca, cuando solo quedaron él y Naruto se acercó a hablar con él.

–Disculpe, teniente. ¿Esto pasa muy seguido?

–Arriesgar nuestras vidas, sí. Jugar al héroe con un tren, espero que no.

–¿Y no le asusta la muerte?

–Realmente, no. Sé a dónde iré. Solo que no quiero ir todavía. Y menos por un accidente de tren. Demasiado trágico. – respondió con una sonrisa.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–¿Hace cuánto están así? – preguntó Fugaku.

–No lo sé... antes podíamos arreglarnos. Ahora ella parece estar frustrada todo el tiempo. Cruzo por la puerta y ya está enojada algo.

–Le has dado razones para enojarse, nunca creí que Sakura fuera irracional. – Comentó Mikoto.

–Pude haber salvado dos vidas en el trabajo, pero si al llegar a casa no lavo dos platos soy el peor esposo del mundo. – contestó Sasuke con irritación.

–Ella también necesita ayuda en su casa, Sasuke. Ayuda a sus padres cada fin de semana, trabaja a doble turno... no puede hacerlo todo ella sola. – agregaba Mikoto como si fuese obvio lo que decía.

–Parece que estás de su lado.

–Pero ella está trabajando y tamb...

–¡Mamá! No necesito que me digas que lo hago todo mal. Para eso tengo a Sakura. Yo no soy el problema, es ella. – Decía Sasuke frustrado.

–Solo digo que si...

–Cariño, escuchemos lo que Sasuke tenga que decirnos. Quiero saber qué le pasa. – le dijo Fugaku a su esposa con cariño.

–Papá ¿Podemos hablar solo tú y yo? A solas...

–Solo quiero ayudarlos, Sasuke. – protestó Mikoto.

–Solo iremos a caminar un rato. Tranquila – dijo su esposo para calmarla.

–Como quieran. – se resignó con alguna que otra lagrima en los ojos.

Sasuke le trataba así desde la crisis matrimonial que habían tenido. No entendía el porqué de su actitud pero podía imaginarse tenía ideas equivocadas de que pasó en aquel entonces, pero, ¡Venga! Es su hijo, y ella lo ama y le duele que él la rechace de esa forma. Los vio salir por la puerta y fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

–¿Por qué tuviste que traerla, papá? – preguntó Sasuke con cierta molestia.

–Porque es mi esposa y tu madre. Nadie te quiere más que ella. – contestó sin inmutarse Fugaku.

–es que... Siempre está metiéndose en todo... trata de arreglarme todo...

Siguieron caminado por ese parque al que solían ir cuando Sasuke era pequeño y pasaba horas jugando. Era un lugar que los inundaba de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

–Si buscas a la madre perfecta, hijo, lamento decirte que no existe. Pero eso no quita que sea una buena mujer y la amo.

–No es que no la quiera, papá. Es que... simplemente... – suspiró – me saca de quicio...

– ¿No has notado un cambio en ella en los últimos años?

Sasuke lo miró sin entender.

–Pues... supongo... ahora te trata mejor, pero has tenido que aguantar mucho.

–Y ella también... – insistió

–Me alegra que no se separaran, pero hubiese entendido si lo hubiesen hecho... – comentó apartando la vista.

Nunca es fácil pensar en la separación de tus padres. Pero hasta él había llegado a la conclusión que tal vez eso era lo que sus padres necesitaban.

–¿Sabes por qué no lo hicimos?

–¿Por qué sabía que no encontraría algo mejor? – tanteó bromeando.

–Mira... – Fugaku no encontraba como abordar el tema. – El Señor trabajo en ambos.

Sasuke detuvo el paso y lo miró con incredulidad.

–¿El Señor? ¿En serio? ¿Le adjudicas esto al ''Señor''?

–¿Por qué te molesta? Crees en Dios...

–Si existe no está interesado en mí y en mis problemas. ¿En dónde ha estado en mi vida? – Él sabía por dónde iría todo y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

–Ha estado, solo que tú no lo has visto. – Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. – Y tú justamente no lo invitas demasiado. Hijo, yo estuve en tu lugar... Dios no me importaba pero ya no puedo decir eso. Nunca entendí porque Jesús tuvo que...

–Papá, espera... Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto... Estoy feliz que funcione con ustedes, solo que... no es para mí...

Fugaku lo miró con pesar y luego de meditar unos instantes se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Alguna parte de ti quiere salvar tu matrimonio?

–Quizas... – La pregunta le tomó desprevenido. – Si Sakura quisiera tal vez yo podría hacer algo, pero no quiere. Quiere el divorcio.

–¿Es lo que crees?

–¡Quiero paz! Pero que importa. – Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el pasto. – Ella firma los papeles y ya está.

Fugaku se sentó al lado de su hijo.

–Quiero que hagas algo por mí. – Sasuke lo miró para que continue – Pospón el divorcio por cuarenta días.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó perplejo.

–Quiero que recibas algo por correo algo que te llevará ese tiempo. – continuó ante la mirada interrogante de su hijo. – Lo que salvó nuestro matrimonio.

–Papá, si es algo religioso, prefiero que no... En serio...

–Míralo como un regalo de tu padre. Vive un día a la vez a ver que pasa. Si no tienes otra razón, hazlo por mi. Te lo pido como padre.

–¿Cuarenta días? – No podría negarle algo a su padre. Simplemente no podía.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Sakura estaba en la cafetería dispuesta a almorzar. Miraba por todos lados buscando a alguna de sus amigas que casi siempre le acompañaban, pero hoy parecía que habían desaparecido todas.

–¿Comiendo sola? – le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas.

–Hola, dr Hozuki. – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

–Suigetsu – le recordó devolviendo la sonrisa.

–Oh... Disculpa. ¿Cómo estás?

–Buscaba un lugar para almorzar. ¿Está libre?

–Esto... esperaba a Ino, pero puedes acompañarnos. – Contestó con un leve sonrojo.

–Y... ¿Come con su bata puesta? – definitivamente eso había sonado ridículo. Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente.

–Pues es la última moda entre doctores, pero creo que nunca estaremos a la altura del estilo de los encargados generales. – dijo como si nada.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

–Pues supongo que debe ser un honor para ellos.

–Definitivamente, porque es increíble.

La pelirosada solo sonrió y bajó la mirada. No acostumbraba a flirtear ni dejar que lo hagan con ella. Pero Suigetsu le inspiraba confianza y lo dejó pasar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–¿Cuarenta días? ¿Sakura sabe? – Interrogó Naruto.

– No se lo diré... Y Hinata tampoco – dijo fulminándole con la mirada. – Y si sigue adelante es su elección.

–Bueno... El divorcio es algo duro... – Dijo Naruto pensativo.

–Pero si me trae paz...

–Sasuke, tu quieres paz verdadera. – Sasuke le miró interrogante. – ¿Sabes lo que significa ese anillo en tu dedo?

– Que estoy casado... – dijo indiferente mientras sorbía café de su taza.

–Que hiciste un compromiso de por vida, Sasuke. Te lo pusiste mientras hacías tus votos. Lo triste de eso, es que cuando la gente dice para bien o para mal, solo lo hace para bien.

Sasuke miro alrededor y maldijo por un momento que el comedor del cuartel este vacío.

–Sakura y yo estábamos enamorados cuando nos casamos. Las cosas cambiaron. Ahora somos personas diferentes. Lo nuestro ya no funciona más.

Naruto simplemente quería golpear a su amigo. Miró alrededor buscando con que hacerlo pero detuvo su vista ante la sal y la pimienta viniéndole a la mente una idea mejor.

–Sasuke, la sal y la pimienta son muy diferentes. La preparación, el sabor y el color. Pero... siempre van juntas...y cuando tú... – rodó con su silla buscando pegamento y se volvió a acercar.

–¿Qué haces? Naruto... espera ¿Por qué haces eso?

Pero el rubio hacía caso omiso a sus llamados y seguía concentrado en su tarea de pegar ambos especieros juntos.

–Cuando dos se casan, es para bien o para mal. Riqueza o pobreza. Salud y enfermedad...

Sasuke lo miraba pensando: ¿Quién es él y que hicieron con mi amigo?

–Lo sé, pero el matrimonio no es a prueba de fuego, a veces te quemas. – comentó con obviedad.

–Pero eso no significa que el fuego no va a llegar, sino que estarás preparado para cunado llegue.

El pelinegro tomó los especieros para tratar de despegarlos.

–¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces, uno de los dos se romperá... – Naruto siguió con su terapia.

–¡No soy perfecto! Pero soy mejor que muchos. ¡Si mi matrimonio falla, no es por mi culpa!

–¡Por favor, Sasuke! Te he visto correr hacia un edificio cayendo en pedazos para salvar gente que ni conoces y ¿Dejarás que tu matrimonio completo se queme?

–Naruto, eres mi amigo. Solo... no abuses. – Dijo antes de levantarse con furia de la mesa.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.––.–.–.–..––..–.–.–.

Sasuke volvió a casa y revisó el correo. Y ahí estaba el paquete de su padre. Un pequeño libro escrito a mano: Desafío de amor.

Lo abrió.

Día 1...

Lo revisé pero si se me pasó algo, mil diculpas. Espero que les guste y no huyan jajaj Esto promete bastante XD

Los quiero!

Nos leemos luego!


	3. Día 1

A partir de ahora los capitulos seran como drabbles o minishot pero la idea será actualizar día tras día (en lo posible)... Les dejo el capitulo. Y nos leemos al final...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE VIAJE DE CUARENTA DÍAS NO PUEDE TOMARSE A LA LIGERA. ES UN PROCESO DESAFIANTE Y A MENUDO DIFÍCIL, PERO TAMBIÉN ES INCREÍBLEMENTE SATISFACTORIO. PARA ACEPTAR ESTE DESAFÍO, DEBEMOS TENER PLENA CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE REPRESENTA Y TOMAR UNA DETERMINACIÓN FIRME. NO ESTÁ HECHO PARA PROBAR DURANTE UN TIEMPO, Y LOS QUE ABANDONEN PRONTO PERDERÁN LOS MAYORES BENEFICIOS. SI ESTÁS DISPUESTO A COMPROMETERTE UN DÍA A LA VEZ DURANTE CUARENTA DÍAS, LOS RESULTADOS PODRÍAN CAMBIAR TU VIDA Y TU MATRIMONIO. CONSIDÉRALO COMO UN DESAFÍO, DE PARTE DE QUIENES LO ACEPTARON ANTES QUE TÚ.

 **El desafio de hoy  
DIA 1**

La primera parte de este desafío es bastante simple. Aunque el amor se comunica de distintas maneras, nuestras palabras a menudo reflejan la condición de nuestro corazón. Durante el próximo día, decide demostrar paciencia y no digas nada negativo a tu esposa. Si surge la tentación, elige no decir nada. Es mejor contenerte que expresar algo que luego lamentaras...

Cerró el libro y suspiró ¿Qué clase de broma pesada podría ser esa? Solo su padre podía meterlo en algo así. Ni había comenzado y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Decidió guardarlo e irse a trabajar.

Cuando llegó a su casa su mujer estaba preparándose un té. Dejó sus cosas sobre la encimera.

-¿Podrías llevar esto a la tintorería?

-Creí que con dos días libres podrías hacerlo tú.. – respondió Sakura sin girarse a mirarlo.

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder cuando de pronto: ''Es mejor contenerte...''. ¡Maldito libro! Suspiró con pesadez. Golpeo levemente la encimera y decidió callarse. Guardó su ropa en un bolso. Iba a pasar por la tintorería.

Iba golpeándose mentalmente. Llevaba la frustración dentro de sí. Quería haberle dicho algo, que lo respetara, por ejemplo.

Sakura tan solo escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Sasuke debía entender que no era su esclava, sino su futura exesposa. De hecho estaban durmiendo en habitaciones separadas.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar.

No quería separarse pero no había otra solución. Muy dentro de ella lo sabía.

-¿Hola? – atendió cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Haruno. Soy Obito. Pensaba que lo mejor sería tener una reunión dentro de dos días para ver el papeleo del divorcio separación de bienes y demás. ¿Qué te parece?

-Oh... Emm... si está bien. No hay problema. Nos vemos entonces.

-Nos vemos.

Colgó y se apoyó en la pared. Debía dejar de llorar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo había que esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y...? Que opinan?

La idea, como se habrán dado cuenta, es ''acompañar'' a Sasuke en el desafío y ver como se toma el día del desafío... por lo que mínimo, habrán 40 caps =D

Voy a ir tratando de adelantar los capítulos lo más que pueda, así que me gustaría que dejaran comentarios.

Los quiero! Y nos leemos pronto ;)


	4. Día 2

Hola! Vengo a dejar el día dos! Gracias a todos los que recibieron de tan buena forma este proyecto, en serio!  
.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El desafío de hoy  
DIA 2**

Es difícil demostrar amor cuando tienes poco o nada de motivación. Sin embargo, el amor en esencia no se fundamenta en los sentimientos; sino que toma la determinación de manifestar amabilidad aun cuando parezca no haber recompensa.

Hoy también además de no decirle nada negativo a tu esposa, realiza al menos un gesto inesperado como acto de amabilidad.

Estaba sentado en el piso del cuarto de invitados. Cerró el libro y apoyó la casa contra la pared. ¿Un acto de amabilidad? ¿En serio? ¿De él? No se le ocurría qué.

Miró el reloj dentro de poco su esposa se levantaría para ir a trabajar.

Entró a la cocina y miro para todos lados… Acto de amabilidad.

Sakura amaba el café. Un café podría ser un acto de amabilidad.

Rebuscó entre los estantes el café, una taza y se puso manos a la obra. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba todo preparado. Puso el azúcar sobre la mesa, la taza humeante y una cuchara. Miró su detalle y acomodo la taza nuevamente. Volvió a mirar y estuvo conforme. Rápidamente dejó la cafetera en su lugar al escuchar los pasos de Sakura por las escaleras.

Puso su mejor cara de ''aquí no pasa nada'' y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones.

-Te serví café. – informó como si nada.

-No tengo tiempo para café. – respondió Sakura tomando las llaves y siguiendo de largo sin mirar lo que Sasuke había preparado.

Él se paró en seco y miró como su esposa lo ignoraba mientras caminaba a la puerta. Estaba sin creerlo. Miró su arreglo. A volvió a mirar a ella. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Puso sus manos en la cadera sin caer del todo como había pasado de él. ¿Qué se creía?

¡Maldito libro! ¿Desde cuándo él hacía esa clase de estupideces?

Tomó la taza hecho una furia y la descargó en la bacha. Miró a la maldita cafetera y también vació su contenido.

Lo intentó. Lo intentó y no salió. Se sentía tan idiota.

Golpeo la mesada y salió un rato a correr. Debía descargar su frustración.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Son cortitos, lo sé. :( Pero los días que se muestran en la peli los quería dejar igual, total, ya tendré mucho que escribir después.

Igualmente espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios con ansias =D

Los quiero! Y nos leemos luego.


	5. Día 3

Konichiwa! Dejó el día tres super rápido...

Quería agradecer a:

\- Royako

\- Saynah

\- FLEER 99

... por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les guste =D

No leemos al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El desafío de hoy  
DIA 3**

Las cosas a las que le dedicas tu tiempo, tu energía y tu dinero, cobraran más importancia para ti. Es difícil que te importe algo en lo que no inviertas. Además de refrenarte de los comentarios negativos, cómprale algo a tu esposa que le comunique: "HOY ESTUVE PENSANDO EN TI".

Paró de cepillarse los dientes bruscamente. ¿Debía comprarle algo? ¿Qué podría querer ella? Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para trabajar. Se cambió enseguida y partió.

El día estaba más que tranquilo en el cuartel. Sai y Sasori comenzaban a hacerse amigos. Naruto hacía sus típicas bromas. Y él… el no dejaba de pensar en que podría ser adecuado para Sakura.

FLASHBACK

-Feliz aniversario, cariño. – Dijo Sakura lanzándose al cuello de su novio.

-Feliz aniversario, Sakura. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y besándole. – Ten, te traje esto. Espero que te guste.

Sasuke definitivamente no era bueno con las palabras. Pero Sakura al ver ese precioso ramo de flores no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era un detalle sumamente especial. Eran flores de lis de distintos colores. Era hermoso.

Miró a su novio con ternura y lo beso. Lo amaba tanto.

FIN FLASHBACK

¡Flores! Todas las mujeres aman las flores. Tomo rápido el teléfono y marcó el numero de una florería que encontró en internet.

-Hola, sí. Quisiera algunas flores para mi esposa. Emm… bueno… No, no importa… ¿Cuánto cuestan? ¿Cuarenta y cinco dólares? – Lo pensó unos instantes – ¿Tiene más baratas?... Si… Si… Mucho mejor. Que sean veinticinco nada más. Emm… ¿Y tienen chocolates o algo así?... ¿Cuanto?... Oh, mucho mejor… Emm… ¿Y qué tal un osito de peluche?... ¡Olvide el oso!... ¿Y cuánto tardaran en entregar mi pedido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entró a la casa y dejó las llaves en la mesa de entrada. Estaba agotadísima. Un accidente había traído bastante gente al hospital y el día estuvo especialmente agitado.

Al mirar a la sala encontró un jarrón horrible, con flores espantosas sobre la mesa. Al lado había una pequeña caja de chocolates y una nota que sobresalía. La miró. Volvió a mirar todo y no sabía si reír o llorar.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Pretendía sorprenderle con un ramo tan triste? Porque en serio. Ella agradecía todo, pero esas flores transmitían una tristeza terrible. Dejo la nota donde estaba y pasó de largo. Todavía debía llegar a tiempo a la reunión con el abogado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Demasiado corto lo sé! Pero la próxima actualización es bastante más larga (y un poco cómica también) Así que paciencia mis amados lectores.

También estoy trabajando en otras historias...

Me pueden encontrar en Face como Soraya Bilen!

Los quiero! Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Día 4

Hola, probablemente en los próximos dos días no suba nada. Pero a cambio el capitulo de hoy es bastante largo...

...Nos leemos al final...

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.––.–.–.

 **El desafío de hoy  
DIA 4**

Ponte en contacto con tu esposa en algún momento del día. Sin ninguna otra intención, pregúntale cómo está y si puedes ayudarle en algo.

–Deidara, estás loco. – dijo Gaara entre risas.

–¿Por qué no todos llegamos a la obvia conclusión de que yo soy El Hombre? – dijo con aires de superioridad. – Cuando hay dificultades, yo estoy ahí.

–Ya me cansé de tanto ego. Llevas fanfarroneando diez minutos. – contestó Gaara mientras Sasuke se sentaba con ellos.

–Solo digo la verdad. En el último incendio, moví dos líneas solo saqué mi propia línea y la conecte al hidrante en dos minutos.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto disimulado a Naruto que rápidamente entendió.

–¿Y qué? Otros pueden hacer eso también.

–No en esta estación.

–¿Y qué hay de Toyama? – preguntó Sasuke haciendo su primer aporte a la conversación.

–¿En una broma? Quizá en dos minutos y medio, pero no en menos de dos. – comentó casi ofendido.

–No lo sé.

–Capitán, puede que sea fuerte, pero no es rápido. Le juro que puedo derrotarlo en un minuto.

–Deidara, pareces muy seguro de ti mismo. Creo que la confianza es buena, pero tú exageras.

–Yo puedo hacerlo, es lo que digo.

Naruto entró nuevamente al comedor con dos botellas de salsa picante extra–fuerte en la mano y las puso en la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

–La ira de Dios, amigo. – comentó.

Sasuke agarró un frasco y lo miró.

–Empezaré yo, Naruto. – Y luego se dirigió a los demás – haremos un pequeño concurso. Veremos si Deidara es ''El hombre''. Y es que acepta el reto, claro.

–Hey, yo siempre estoy listo.

–Pues bien. Dobe, tiempo.

Rápidamente abrió el frasco y bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes empezó a beber el contenido. Todos lo miraban asombrados. Lo vieron parar varias veces y la cara de sufrimiento.

Los murmullos crecían y el no paraba. Al cabo de 23 segundos, la botella estaba vacía y Sasuke agitado.

–Muy bien, tu turno Deidara. – Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a colocar el temporizador.

–Claro, lo haré en menos de veinte.

Naruto le dio el arranque y comenzó a beber. Todos veían como se empezaba a poner colorado y sus ojos se agrandaban del picor.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Quema! – gritó, pero no se rindió y nuevamente se llevó la botella a los labios.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y su cara se desfiguraba cada vez más. Mientras tanto sus compañeros lo alentaban a tomar.

–¿Dónde está ''El hombre'' ahora? – Gaara reía ante el espectáculo.

El rubio se había agarrado de la mesa, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y la expresión de dolor era increíble.

–14 segundos – informó Naruto para que se apurara.

Volvió a beber pero no pudo mucho más y salió corriendo despavorido hacia el baño al grito de ''se me quema la boca''

Los presentes estallaron en risas y Gaara se atrevió a preguntar a Sasuke como lo había logrado.

–Tú también podrías hacerlo, si sustituyeras en tuyo con jugo de tomate.

Las risas volvieron a explotar.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–¡Sakura! Muchas gracias por presentarte en la consulta hoy. ¡Me has salvado la vida! – Agradeció Tadashi con ímpetu.

–No fue nada, Tadashi. – Contestó Sakura con su mejor sonrisa. – Y felicidades por su premio a la investigación de Cáncer.

Riing Riing Riing (N.A. Sound Effects SuperPro2016)

–Diga.

–Hola, Sakura. Soy Sasuke. Quería saber cómo estás.

–¿Ver cómo estoy? ¿Para qué?

–Emm… Esto… Solo por sí acaso necesitabas algo…

Sakura guardo silencio unos segundos. ¿Quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con su marido?

–¿Llamaste para ver si necesitaba algo? – Ella no podía salir de su asombro.

–Pues… Sí… Tal vez necesites que lleve algo a casa, o no sé… ¿Qué busque algo por la mañana?

Sakura se empezaba a impacientar.

–Sasuke, nunca habías preguntado eso ¿Qué te pasa?

–Solo quería saber si necesitas algo… es eso.

–Estoy bien. – Respondió de manera cortante.

–Pues… bien… hasta pronto. – Dijo Sasuke cortando la llamada para luego tomar su libro y guardarlo en su bolso. ''día cuatro'' Listo, pensó.

Por otro lado, Sakura fue a ver a sus amigas en la recepción del segundo piso del hospital.

–Hola, Sakura ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Ino.

–Confundida – respondió con pesadez – Mi esposo está muy raro.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace? – Preguntó Temari uniéndose a la conversación.

–Pues estos últimos días… me ha hecho café, me compró unas tristes florecitas y ahora llamó solo para saber si estoy bien.

–¿En serio? – Preguntó Temari con incredulidad.

–Te diré lo que está haciendo. Trata de ablandarte por lo del divorcio. – Dijo Ino con completa seguridad.

La pelirosa la miró confundida.

–¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó en un susurro.

–Antes que mi prima se divorciara, su marido hizo lo mismo. Se puso todo dulce y tierno… Lo próximo que supimos es que se quedó con su casa y su dinero. Ni siquiera le ha vuelto a hablar. No dejes que te manipule.

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión.

¿Sería Sasuke capaz de algo así?

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Desde hacía ya unos cuantos años que al llegar tenso del trabajo, mientras Sakura no estaba, Sasuke solía ver pornografía en la computadora hasta estar ''mejor''. Costumbre que se había hecho un vicio del cual no podía/quería salir y que a Sakura le molestaba demasiado. Ella se sentía despreciada por su marido, desplazada por as páginas web que visitaba. E inclusive, desde que él había empezado con esa ''costumbre'' estaba más violento y le prestaba menos atención.

Al escuchar los ruidos de la puerta, se apresuró a cerrar todo lo más rápido posible, borrar el historial y volver a la página de su amada futura camioneta. Escuchó los pasos de su esposa al entrar a la sala. Por más velocidad que pusiera no lograría ocultar todo por lo que optó por apagar el monitor.

–¿Borraste el historial? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

Sasuke se tensó.

–¿Qué?

–Que si borraste las páginas para que no pudiera ver que estabas mirando en Internet.

Él solo suspiró.

–No engañas a nadie Sasuke. No sé qué tratas de hacer mandándome flores y llamándome al trabajo. – dijo con frialdad.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Me reuniré con mi abogado y no creas que te creo esa rutina de niño bueno.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco. ¿En que estaba pensando su mujer?

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó.

–No tendrás más de lo que te mereces. Y yo tendré lo que me toca.

El pelinegro no podía creer la actitud de su esposa. ¿Realmente estaba pensando que hacía lo que hacía por dinero?

–¿Eso es lo que crees que hago? – preguntó levantando lo voz y parándose de la silla del escritorio.

–¡No, no lo creo! ¡Lo sé con certeza! – respondió con igual fiereza la pelirosa.

–¡Te equivocas! ¡Nunca asumes que pueda hacer algo de valor o respetable! ¡Nada honorable!

–¿¡Honorable!? ¿¡Qué estabas viendo cuando llegué!? ¿¡Acaso eso es honorable!? ¿¡A quién crees que le ves la cara!? ¿Sabes por qué tus atenciones no son nada para mí? Es porque ESO te ha convertido en lo que eres. Cuando estás solo a eso le eres fiel y no tiene nada de honorable ni respetable.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y subió a su cuarto. Por su parte, Sasuke sentía furia contenida. Se revolvió el pelo y salió al patio. Trató de respirar profundo y dejar pasar la situación. ¡Pero no podía! Y ahí estaba… Tomó un bate de baseball y comenzó a golpear un tacho de basura. Descargaba su frustración golpe tras golpe deformando el pobre tacho. Finalmente arrojó el bate con un último alarido de furia y fue entonces cuando levantó la vista.

–Sr. Hatake. – Dijo en modo de saludo.

–Sasuke – Respondió el hombre mirándolo asombrado con su único ojo visible.

El pelinegro rápidamente entró a su coche con una mezcla de vergüenza y frustración. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

–¿Hola?

–No está funcionando, papá.

–¿Qué es lo que no funciona? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Lo del reto del amor, no funciona.

–Cuéntame que pasa.

–He hecho todo lo que ahí dice y ella lo ha rechazado completamente.

Fugaku sonrió.

–Este proceso toma cuarenta días, no cuatro.

–¿Cuál es el punto de seguir por un camino sin salida que no va a ningún lado? – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Sasuke, tú no eres de los que se rinden y algo me dice que solo estás haciendo lo suficiente.

Silencio.

–¿Tengo razón? – insistió.

Silencio.

–No ciento nada, papá. – dijo suspirando.

–Te entiendo hijo. Pero has tomado una decisión, no puedes rendirte. Continúa viviendo un día a la vez.

Sasuke lo pensó unos instantes.

–Está bien.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..–.–.–.

Sakura solo se acostó en la cama comenzó a pensar. Recordaba cuando su madre le decía que resista los tiempos difíciles, pero se sentía tan mal. Cada vez que Sasuke la miraba ella se sentía tan humillada. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar. Sasuke podía ser tan idiota. ¿No se daba cuenta de como se sentía? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser buena para su marido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta acá... De este día al día 17 tienen que salir los capitulos de mi imaginación. Así que mis amados lectores, paciencia.

Quería hacer un comentario especial para este capitulo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no voy a poder. Tal vez lo deje para más adelante.

Besos! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
